To Keep Her Heart Beating
by Hinata-Crack
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple delivery mission. I was to deliver a very important scroll to the Kazekage. So why did all of this happen?I don't understand how something so simple could become so complicated so quickly. KABU/HINA FTW
1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a simple delivery mission. I was to deliver a very important scroll to the Kazekage. So why did all of this happen? Not that I'm completely upset that it did. I just don't quite understand how something so simple could become so complicated in a matter of minutes. It was wrong on so many levels. It was something that would soon have me in the bingo books. I will give up my peaceful wandering so I can be with a man who betrayed everyone but still found it in his heart to allow me in. I will have to carry more weapons to ward off the passing shinobi who will try to assassinate/retrieve me. But its okay. I'm fine now thanks to him. This isnt the first time he's saved my life.

My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I currently reside in Otogakure with a bunch of betrayers, murderers, innocent victims that became blood thirsty experiments, and a silver haired medical nin that has a habit of saving my life.

Although you could say I belong to the evil snake sannin, my heart and soul belong to his right hand man. His name is Yakushi Kabuto and he wont let me die. He betrayed my home village and he's killed quite a few people, but I believe he still has a good heart. After all, he was the one who risked everything to keep my heart beating. Twice.

It was as I said, supposed to be a simple delivery mission. I was about twenty or so miles away from Suna when I felt the presence of strange chakra zoning in on me. I prepared myself for battle which indeed came at me. There were about fifteen cloud nin surrounding me. I had trained quite a bit and I believed that as long as I worked hard I could defeat them. That's what Naruto Kun taught me anyways. I could handle myself for a while thanks to my byakugan. But it felt like no matter what I did, they wouldn't stay down.

They all came at me at once with various weaponry and jutsu that I could dodge for the most part. I saw an opening for escape and by god I took my chance. I eluded them with a clone. Pah. That was easy. Or so I thought. I only got half a mile away before they realized they were fighting a clone and came after me again. Before they could catch up I sent a messenger bird back home apologizing if I didn't make it back home. I've been less of a pessimist lately but things right now are looking pretty bleak. I fought for quite a while and in the end, I had only defeated seven of them.

I felt heaviness in my limbs and a darkness in my eyes. It must be my time. I still haven't told Naruto Kun how I feel. But its okay. I got to watch him and secretly root him on. He helped me without even realizing it. That's enough for me. I can die peacefully knowing that he is a Hokage in training that's in love with a very beautiful pink haired woman. Although she doesn't realize it now, she loves him too. But I will not allow myself to hate her. Although I am envious, I will root the two of them on even in death.

I can hear my heart beating. Its dark and I hear shouting and footsteps. I cant feel anything but coldness. I cant move, I'm not breathing and my heart is slowing. My organs are shutting down and my thoughts are quieting...I'm.. in… peace…….

*Kabuto's point of view*

It was a good day. Orochimaru Sama allowed me to go to various places to find medicinal herbs. Right now I'm on my way to Suna. They have a rare plant that only grows in the desert that can be made into a fast acting poison that will clot all the arteries in a matter of seconds if injected into the blood stream. That would be fun to play with, don't you think?

I feel a familiar chakra. Cloud ninja's. They travel through sound quite often. He could smell blood in the air and he wondered just out of curiosity who they were killing. He traveled towards the chakra mass and ended up standing on a large sand hill looking down at the cloud nin who were fighting some sad-sack kunoichi. It seems she is from the leaf village.

Out of sheer boredom, he stood and observed them . The leaf kunoichi could handle herself pretty well but it wasn't really fair to be pitted against fifteen cloud nin. The girl had long dark hair and she wore a lavender sweater. She was quite fast with her movements he noticed. She had white eyes, A Hyuuga he presumed. She looked slightly familiar.

The kunoichi created a clone and escaped. Those cloud nin arent very smart. It took them a while (in his opinion) to realize it was just a clone and they rushed after her once again. Kabuto decided to follow because he wanted to see if she really was all that familiar. He watched a messenger bird fly away from the scene before turning back to the fight. That kunoichi is pretty determined. She fought for quite a while. It wasn't until a cloud nin hit her with quite a few kunai that she fell. That cloud nin was fast. Kabuto hardly saw the kunai at all until they hit her.

The cloud nin stood around her collapsed form and cheered for each other as if they had completed a great feat. Its not like that Hyuuga was the heiress right? Why are they so happy? But she did look quite a bit like the Heiress. It could very well have been her. He remembered her quite well. She was very cute. And he had saved her life. Without him, she would have been stone dead. He mentally patted himself on the back.

Kabuto decided to see for himself if it was or wasn't the heiress. He drew closer to the cloud nin with his chakra suppress. He stood directly behind them for a second making sure they didn't notice he was there.

"Excuse me, but can you please move? I'm trying to see something." Kabuto say with a loud but low voice.

The cloud nin were startled and they instantly had their kunai at the ready. They noticed who it was and calmly moved aside a little.

"Yakushi Kabuto, send Orochimaru Sama our greetings. We have just defeated the Heiress of the Hyuuga who we will commence to taking back to Kumo for study." One of them spoke.

"Actually, Orochimaru has requested I bring her back to him." He lied. He didn't really know why but the words just came out.

"Wh-WHAT? Uhhh please tell Orochimaru Sama that we humbly apologize but we must take her back to Kumo immediately." The nin bowed.

"That is unfortunate. I was given orders to retrieve her and destroy any possible threats." Kabuto lied again. Why is he saying this stuff?

Kabuto reacted very quickly to the Cloud nins momentary shock. He performed various hand seals for a clone and hid himself a few meters away behind a sand hill. He performed the Tiger hand seal.

"Nehan Shoja no Jutsu" he whispered. This technique took some time to take effect. After a few moments he noticed the cloud nin looking towards the sky.

"Whats with these feathers falling?" One of them asked as he watched the "feathers" fall from the sky. Before long all of them fell to the floor asleep.

Kabuto stood from where he hid and crossed over the hill and down to the sleeping nin. With his kunai, he impaled each of their hearts and various other vitals just for fun. He walked to the kunoichi and kneeled down beside her. He looked at her face. She had quite a bit of blood spilling from her mouth. He felt her pulse. It was very faint. She was dying. He performed the hand seals Ox and Tiger for his Shosenjustu. His right hand glowed with chakra while his right hand pulled out kunai. The kunai wounds weren't deep enough to damage her vitals but she had lost way too much blood. He closed her wounds for the most part and stopped the bleeding. After a quick but efficient bandage job, she was stable enough for travel. Though she remained unconscious. This was out of exhaustion and chakra depletion.

Kabuto picked her up and resumed his travel towards Suna, stopping along the way to put a henge in place for the both of them. A sound nin couldn't just waltz on in with the unconscious heir of the Hyuuga in his arms.

He noticed that in her bags, The Hyuuga had a scroll that was addressed to the Kazekage. This was his easy ticket into Suna. When he reached the gate he told the guards he had a scroll to deliver. Luckily, the guards didn't push it after hearing it was from the leafs Hokage. One guard took the scroll and allowed them passage into the city for medical attention.

After Hastily aquiring some herbs from a medicine shop in Suna, he made his way back out of the city, thanking the unknowing guards. He traveled for a until he reached the edge of the desert, still with the unconscious Hyuuga for reasons he didn't understand.

He set up camp and placed a genjutsu over it so It would look like empty space to any passing nin. He put The Hyuuga Heiress on a bedroll and set up a fire. He looked at her and wondered why in the world he saved her. Again.

"I hope you don't cause me trouble Hyuuga Chan. I saved your life and I can take it away too." Kabuto said before he began to work with his new medicines.

* * *

I don't know why I wrote this. I just had a big urge to write KabuHina. This will be a two shot. Tell me if you like it!!

:)


	2. Chapter 2

When Hinata woke up, she felt the warmth of a fire. She sat up and saw a man with silver hair grinding up a plant. He looked extremely familiar, but she couldn't place a name until she saw his sound village forehead protector. Yakushi Kabuto. Orochimaru's right hand man.

"You're finally awake, Hyuuga Chan. You will be sore for a week or two but your injuries should heal without a problem." Kabuto said without even looking up.

Hinata didn't know what to say. She wanted to escape but she knew in her current condition, fighting or running would be futile. She sat silently and stared at the ground and tried to analyze her situation. She couldnt think of a reason why Orochimaru would want her, so why does Kabuto have her? Why did he save her?

Kabuto himself didn't really understand why he saved her. Again. He should just let her go back to Konoha since she really couldn't put up an interesting fight. But then again, he did kind of want someone to help him out at the hideout with all of the medicines and cleaning and such. She doesn't really look like she could say no if she was asked for help. Orochimaru probably wouldn't mind. Plus, she is kind of cute.

Kabuto glanced at her every now and then wondering if she would ever say anything. He noticed that she would look at him too but she would always look away really fast when she knew she was caught.

"You can look at me, you know. Thats what eyeballs are for. I'm not going to kill you."

Her eyes opened wide and she looked up at him briefly enough to see his smile before looking away again.

Kabuto packed his herbs in a small pouch on his waist and stood up. He brushed some sand off of his clothes and then walked over to Hinata.

"Let me check your injuries before we go."

Hinata looked up into his eyes with a confused face.

"G-Go? W-Where?" She managed to stutter out.

"Where? We are going back to Sound, of course."

She looked terrified. Why was he taking her back with him to Sound? Kabuto gently pushed her down on the bed roll and checked her injuries. She was healthy enough to travel so Kabuto helped her stand.

"I need an assistant back in Sound. You will do nicely." Kabuto stated pleasantly.

"B-But I want to g-go back to K-Konoha."

"Oh really? Thats nice. We will go visit one day."

Hinata couldn't speak. She was in complete shock at his words. There was no way she could escape this. She would have to go with him to Sound and then find a way to escape when she was fully healed. If she was still living by that time, that is.

Hinata decided her best best was to remain quiet and do whatever Kabuto wanted until she could find a good time to escape. So she did. Kabuto finished checking her wounds and got all of his medical supplies packed up and ready for travel. Then he looked at her face. Its seemed to Hinata like he was trying to read her emotions and determine whether or not she would try to escape. But she didn't know why he stared at her.

"Well, lets go." Kabuto said and waited for her to begin walking. They walked for a few hours without speaking at all. Hinata kept to herself and remained silent which was mostly routine for her, so it didn't really bother her. Kabuto as well stayed quiet. He didn't seem to expect her to say anything. After a while, they reached a small non-shinobi town.

"We will stop for a while so you can rest. You are probably hungry." Kabuto said with his little smile. Hinata remained silent and followed Kabuto to an small cozy looking Inn. Kabuto went up to the Inn keeper and exchanged a few words. The small elderly woman simply smiled and looked at Hinata.

"Come along now, miss. Your room will be this way. And welcome to Kimidori Inn." The woman gently grabbed Hinata's wrist and pulled her forward to the room. When Hinata steped in, she saw a big bed that looked extremely comfortable. Kind of like a cloud. There were lots of fat pillows and big puffy covers. If Kiba Kun were here, she was almost certain he would do a belly flop right onto the middle of it. She was glad that she could finally be alone to relax and think of a better and quicker way to escape.

The elderly woman left and closed the door behind her and Hinata sat down on the bed. She had no idea where Kabuto went but she didn't care. Her body hurt and she was glad that she could finally sit down. She wanted to die. The pain was everywhere. Even the big soft bed couldn't make the pain go away. Hinata scooted up to the pillow and laid down. She felt exhausted.

Kabuto walked past the Inn keeper and towards the room he rented. He turned around and smiled politely at the woman.

"How is she? Has she tried to run away?"

The elderly woman smiled back and said "Not at all. The poor girl is so exhausted that she fell asleep almost instantly after laying down and didn't even wake up when one of our maids dressed her in sleep wear."

"I understand. Thank you for keeping watch over her."

"Of course. It was no problem. Just make sure to come back again. We always wonder how long it will take for you to visit us again every time you leave. But out of all the times you have come to our Inn, you have never once had anyone with you. I'm glad to see that you have someone to keep you company now."

"Ahh, well I'm glad to have her as well. It will be a fine day when her illness fades and memory comes back and she stops trying to run away from me. I will make sure to bring her back when that happens."Kabuto lied.

"The poor dear. Please do visit more often and of course bring her along."

The woman smiled, bowed, and wished him a good night.

Kabuto walked into the dark room and closed the door behind him. He stepped closer to the bed and inspected Hinata. She was sleeping but her expression was not peaceful. She was in pain. Kabuto took out some of his medicines and a syringe and walked to a table that was by a window so the moonlight could help him see. He quickly mixed the ingredients and filled the syringe. He administered the medicine hoping she wouldn't wake up to see. The needle he was using was rather large and he didn't know if she had a fear of them or not. He watched her face and saw that her pained expression became more intense, but she didn't wake up.

"The pain should lessen, Hyuuga Chan. Sleep more peacefully." He whispered before cleaning his supplies and removing his clothes to wear pajamas. He walked to the other side of the bed and slipped under the covers and closed his eyes.

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes and silently cursed the sun for being so bright. She tried to pull the blanket over her head but she couldn't. She looked at what the blanket was stuck on and saw a body. A male body. One without a shirt on. One with a face that had eyes. Eyes that were open and staring at her.

"You, Hyuuga Chan, are a blanket hog." The man said before pulling the blanket over his head. "And you wake up too early. "

Hinata jumped up and scrambled to the farthest corner of the room. Realization set in and she remembered who the man was and where she was and why.

And as she remembered the past events, she also remembered the pain. It wasn't as bad now as it was then but she still didn't feel like moving much. But why on earth was he in her room. Didnt he have his own room?

"Ya-Yakushi San, wh-why are you in m-my r-room?"

Kabuto sat up in bed but pulled the blanket around him only showing his face.

"Your room? This is our room. I only rented one room. Are you going to stay on the floor, Hyuuga Chan?"

"B-B-B-But y-youre a b-boy." She stammered out with a face like a tomato.

"Yes. Yes I am. Thank you for pointing that out, Hyuuga Chan."

Kabuto scooted to the edge of the bed but still had the blanket around him. He stood up with the blanket and walked over to the window. He pulled the curtains closed and then looked to Hinata.

"Its 6. I'm going back to bed until 8. You should too. Once we leave, we wont be stopping again until we get to sound."

Hinata didn't move, only stared at the pile of cloth that was Kabuto. He walked back towards the bed and fell flat on it. He wiggled his way up to his pillow and curled up. One thing about Kabuto is, he hates mornings and he sleeps like a kid.

"You can stay on that filthy floor if you want. But I doubt your injuries will benefit from the germs and I'm pretty sure its not comfortable." With that, Kabuto closed his eyes and became silent.

Hinata resisted for a while until she thought Kabuto was asleep. She then snuck up and laid on the bed as far as humanly possible from Kabuto. She wasn't exhausted, but she could go for a few more hours of sleep. She didn't really know how far sound was from where they were so she figured her best bet was to get as much rest as possible so she could recover quicker and escape.

Just as she was about to fall asleep, she felt an arm wrap around her and pull her farther onto the bed. She looked up and saw Kabuto's sleepy eyes just barely open.

"If you sleep so close to the edge, you will fall and further injure yourself. Now for heavens sake I'm not going to rape you. Just get over yourself and sleep like a normal person or I will keep my arm around you until you do." Said Kabuto with an obviously irritated tone.

Hinata was kind of shocked at that but decided not to fight it. She curled into a ball and closed her eyes. She noticed his arm didn't move even though she didn't scoot away.

"Y-Yakushi San, I wont s-sleep on the edge. Y-You can let m-me go n-now."

"..."

"Y-Yakushi S-San.."

She heard quiet snoring so she looked at his face and he was indeed asleep. She tried to very gently remove his arm but his grip got tighter. It was like a finger trap. The more she tried to move the more his grip tightened. She was blushing heavily as she struggled to get the mans limb away from her body. After a while she gave up and closed her eyes.

'How on earth did this whole thing happen?' She thought to herself.

With that, Hinata fell asleep with a strange mans arm wrapped around her waist. And although neither of them would ever admit it out loud, they both enjoyed the warm feeling of being so close with another person.

* * *

Alrighttttt I'll make it longer than a two shot because I totally know what you mean when you say that all the KabuHina stories are short and lack recent updates. This chapter is a bit slow, but they will arrive in sound in the next chapter and Hina Chan will have to meet Sasuke and Orochimaru. I also plan to begin the open romantic feelings between Kabuto and Hinata in the next chapter. But since I decided to go slow with it, you're going to have to wait for a while for any ''fun'' stuff to happen if you know what I mean. Hahaha. Mannnnnn I still have to finally update my DeiHina story after months and my HidaHina story too. Jvnsdkjkjfdlgfdajhdaloljk I'll get around to it eventually. I'm like a slave. :'(

LOL well thank you for reading and leave me plenty of reviews.

I'll fix any grammatical errors laterrrrrrrrrr

Yayyyyy for crack pairingggggssssssssssssssss.

WOOT~~


End file.
